Klaine Life at Dalton
by BlueWinsEverytime123
Summary: Title says it all, casual klaine time with their warbler friends. Lots of laughs and too much homework to deal with! :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

 **Cert: K+ for insinuated swearing**

 **Foreword: First time I'm publishing a story; a klaine short, let's assume they've been together for a couple of months, only canon aspect is I feel that Kurt stays at Dalton for longer… I hope you enjoy! –M**

Blaine was sprawled out on an extraordinarily comfy sofa in his familiar common room, this particular piece of furniture was always most desirable, in the winter months amongst his peers, due it being the perfect distance from the open fire to be warmed but not scorched. He was pretty pleased that he'd nabbed it before the rest of his year group descended upon the room in a swarm and tried to grapple for the spot – he did have an advantage: his last period had been private study. After having given up on the essay he was writing in the library, he'd dumped his bag, changed out of his uniform and hurried downstairs, book in hand, to wait for Kurt.

Blaine being Blaine, became so engrossed in his weathered copy of Great Expectations that he managed to ignore the frenzied noise of the students being released from class and piling into the cosy room. This was especially heightened due to it being a Friday. The majority of the teens preferred to relax and mingle rather than tackle their weekend homework, thus the communal areas being filled to the brim and the dorms deserted until later on. The abrupt change in atmosphere didn't faze Blaine in the slightest, it was almost soothing in a way, so he continued to read; content.

Kurt walked slowly down the stairs that led directly to his preferred common room, having already slipped up to his dorm to get out of his formal attire. He tried to ease his aching back whilst searching the packed space for one individual. Dark wooden tables with fine polished finishes were crowded around by numerous uniform-clad students. They chattered amicably, settling in for the afternoon. The plush armchairs have been dragged around to form irregular circles to allow friendship groups to huddle together. One circle encompasses all his friends at Dalton Academy; Nick, Jeff, David, Wes and Trent, all laughing. His attention then falls on Blaine, who is situated as a part of the group but is evidently not concentrating on their interactions. Kurt was amused by the amount of space his boyfriend was taking up in the crowded room, slightly alleviating his disgruntled mood.

Blaine glanced up from his book, perhaps feeling Kurt's gaze or just interrupted by a particularly loud outburst from his mates. His boyfriend comes towards him, and plops down on the sofa, essentially squishing Blaine's socked feet. Polite smiles are exchanged but Blaine notices the other boy's vexed frown, so he draws his feet from out under Kurt, uses a toe to nudge his thigh and he raises one eyebrow questioningly. "Well it's nothing catastrophic, it's just I was really hoping for a trip to Lima for the weekend but I have a lot of homework. And I mean a lot- too much to spend any time with my family and the New Directions guys, there's no point going down if I'll just be stuck at my desk." This problem was becoming frequent for his boyfriend but Blaine couldn't think of a quick-fix so he stayed quiet, giving a concerned frown as a sign of sympathy. Kurt stared outside the window behind Blaine, lost in thought. The dull sky was giving no hint of a sun-set just getting steadily darker in hue, plus the interior heat had fogged up the glass, obscuring the scene, resulting in a fairly gloomy sight. Usually, Kurt would love this situation; being enveloped in the friendly chaos of Dalton, the glow of the fire in front of him and Blaine by his side to enjoy a casual Friday evening with, but it had been a month since he'd last visited home. Life at this school was incredibly exciting but home was home.

"How about just going for Sunday after getting your work done on Saturday?" piped up Wes, "I mean you won't be able to sleep in your own bed but it's a better alternative than making your dad drive all the way up here, like he's been doing for the last month, only for you to see him for one meal and not get the chance to hang with your mates." Kurt nodded appreciatively at the suggestion, his expression displaying his delight. Nick cut in: "he means your other friends, obviously" they all chuckled.

The main group went back to their conversation, discussing a cinema trip for the weekend after, as well as bouncing names back and forth, of songs to sample at choir practice. Blaine manoeuvred himself into his favourite position; lying completely horizontally, his calves resting on his boyfriend's lap and his face buried in his book so all that could be seen of his head was his forehead and hair. Kurt sighed with relief, coaxing each of his muscles to loosen, until he was entirely relaxed. He let the New Directions gang know of his plans via a Facebook message and as they negotiated the details his positive mood increased further by the playful banter across the group chat.

Unfortunately, Blaine overhears a classmate complaining about their homework load, and feels obliged to do the sensible thing and says "perhaps you should start now?" Kurt looks up abruptly and groans. "But I never, ever work on Fridays – it's my evening off!" protesting against the idea despite being fully aware of how totally right the other boy is. "Fine" he states before Blaine even attempts to push his reasonable argument forward. Kurt pulled himself off the sofa and thrust his hand out, exaggerating the action for his audience. The group had caught on immediately, but Blaine was perplexed. "Huh?" he gazes up at Kurt; "Well I refuse to be the only one working tonight, plus if we work at the same time we can help each other out, and another plus 'you'll feel better once you've done it'" that last comment was directly quoting Blaine's frequent phrase that he always uses to persuade Kurt to begin studying. "But my book is getting so good!" he exclaimed with a pout.

Kurt knew he was being slightly ridiculous, of course he could work on his own, but he just wanted to have his boyfriend with him. Absolutely anything was more interesting with him around; time somehow managed to pass at a faster speed, life was fuller with Blaine. Even the activity of homework was a more uplifting prospect.

Blaine didn't like the term 'honeymoon phase' but it was the perfect way to describe him and his boyfriend recently. He felt an almost constant urge to be close to Kurt and to be a part of their ever fascinating conversations. On top of all that, Friday night is date night, even if they rarely went out anymore, Blaine was determined to spend time with the enthralling boy. (Those special occasions just made more special by their rarity.) Thus, he acquiesced and they left hand-in-hand, both strenuously ignoring David calling after them with the comment "you're so whipped!" Then, from the top of the stairs, Blaine jokingly pulled out his middle finger at him, the response was spectacularly dramatic; the group, as one, gasped and clapped their hands to their mouths. Kurt smirking, said "how very un-dapper of you!" Blaine only chuckled.

 **A/N: I can't decide whether or not to leave this as a one-short and just add more drabbles or to continue this storyline (I have a few ideas, mainly romantic/fluffiness)… any thoughts? Thanks for reading and please review –M**


End file.
